Knight in Shining Armor
by blue-wind-dragon-marino
Summary: Wave finds herself in Camelot, finding many familiar figures in it. Came into my mind as I watched the playthrough of Sonic and the Black Knight. DISCONTINUED... sry...
1. Prologue

My second fanfic,hope you like it.

* * *

It starts as the purple swallow wakes up, finding out to be in a place so foreign to her.

"Where is this place?" she notices several citizens staring at her.

_Must be because of attire,_ but she shoved that thought away.

"Excuse me, miss… um, sir? Can you tell me where am I?" She attempts to ask one of the citizens.

"You're in Camelot. You're not from here, are you? No wonder you dress so differently." she stood still as she was stunned by the answer.

"Camelot? I can't be here, I was in the airship, sleeping in my room. How could I suddenly be here?" she can't help but wonder about the situation she got herself into.

"Excuse me, my lady," she turned to see a very familiar figure wearing an armor. "Are you alright?"

"Hey! You look like the "only to wake up again and find herself in her room. "Must be a dream," and got off her bed to do her daily routine. "He really looks like him…"

* * *

I may have showed some hints but need a pairing suggestion.

Thanks for reading it though.


	2. Wave and Flame

A new Chapter! I would've think harder than this... but enjoy.

* * *

"How did I dream about this?" Wave wonders while walking along the streets to meet up with a friend of hers at Megalo Station.

Her friend, Flame, is a very energetic finch who recently joined the Babylon Rogues out of her boredom and is psyched to get ready to learn their ways of a rogue, even if she seems somewhat younger than her. How she became Wave's friend? She always appreciates her skills as a mechanic and an Extreme Gear rider that she always gets into her good side when they're together.

"What took you? I was here waiting for 2 minutes!" Maybe her patience is as short as Jet's as Flame complains.

"Sorry, I… overslept. Didn't know that you are very excited to learn," Wave comments and notices a book Flame is holding. "What's this book?"

"Oh, this? I thought I may arrive a bit too early so I bring this along to kill time." Flame hands the book to Wave to take a look in which she read through quickly. "I don't really much know the title but because it is about the Arthurian legends, I guessed this is called Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table."

"You're very interested in such a bulky book?" Wave asked a rhetorical question but Flame nodded. "Whatever, let's just get your practice started, I still need to analyze your skills in order to make a gear for you."

"You got it! I'll do my best to impress you, Jet and Storm. Oooooh, so exciting!" Flame left for wherever she is going to show her abilities. Wave gives the book another look as she thinks about her dream but shoved that thought away and followed the finch.

* * *

I forgot to tell you at the prevoius chapter but I own nothing except Flame the Finch. I'm thinking of giving a full profile about her in the next chapter so feel free to review if you want.


	3. Flashbacks, trainings and déja vu?

Finally! After all the exams, I managed to complete this. Sorry for taking too long but enjoy while you can! XD

* * *

"It's so exciting to train with you guys that I'm getting psyched." Flame squealed as she and Wave meet up with Jet and Storm. "That's the 15th time you said this," Wave told her, obviously annoyed. "I hate to admit but you somehow resemble Storm." "Hey! At least I'm not as empty-brained as you he is!" Flame protested.

"Who are you calling empty-brained?" a voice called in front of them, with Flame screaming like a fan girl and running towards them as Amy may do to Sonic. "Oh my god! It's really Jet the hawk and Storm the albatross! I'm very, very, very excited to be a part of the Babylon Rogues."

"You must be the very energetic Flame the finch," Jet recalls her name and the time the rogues first met her.

**A week ago, **

**The rogues were just having ice cream and walking around the cities until they hear several people chanting "Fight!" as they pass by a hidden alley. In that alley, they noticed several men being thrown out, finding out that they were owned by a finch in about Jet's age. A man in about Storm's or Vector's size approached toward the finch.**

"**I'll get you for this, you blood-sucking bird!" he attempted to taunt her that she might go home and cry. "Oh, come on! Just because I'm a finch that doesn't mean I include blood in my diet!" she argued with a smirk and decided to do the same approach. "How 'bout you, big guy! You said that because you think you would lose to a girl that easily or you're actually a chicken?" The bulky one is unable to control his temper at all. "That's it! You're going down!" and charged towards her. The finch instead yawns and stepped aside, tripping him with her foot. The man immediately got up and tried to land a punch on the finch, but she reacted quick enough to grab a nearby trash cover and smack it onto his face that he is seeing stars and fainted. "That was a complete bore; you're no fun at all…" the finch commented on the brawl and left the alley until the rogues got in her way.**

**Storm was the first to speak to her. "That was so cool. I really wish I could do that to him." Although she is somewhat unable to understand what he meant. "Sorry about his behavior, he was actually referring to that red mutt, we're sure you must have known about Sonic the hedgehog and his friends." Wave explained it to the currently confused finch. "Actually, I don't. Are they well known?" Jet was shocked at her statement and shouted. "Are you trying to state that you don't even know about them?" and the finch shook her head. "Never mind, that was some impressive fighting back there, do you do that often?"**

"**Nah, it was actually my first time here but these guys got in the way and asked for a fight. By the way, name's Flame. How about you?" Flame finally introduced herself. "I'm Jet, the big guy's Storm and the purple one's Wave. We're the Babylon Rogues." Jet proudly introduced himself and the other two as the leader. "Did you say "Babylon Rogues"?" Flame asked and Jet proudly nodded again, and heard Flame screaming like a fan girl. "I don't believe I'm actually standing in front of the three or you. Don't you ever know that I always wanted to meet you guys. Wow, this must be a dream come true." The rogues were getting sweat drops for her sudden change of her behavior. But then Jet thought of an idea. "You did a good job there, how about joining the Babylon Rogues?"**

"**Me, a Babylon Rogue?" Flame repeated the word and Jet nodded quickly, with Flame's eyes being like a puppy's eyes and had her ended up screaming again. "You really read my mind! Of course I would love you join you guys! When do we begin?" Jet smirked at her willingness to join. "I'll have Wave inform you about this."**

"The reason I invited you to join us because Eggman's holding another Grand Prix." Jet started to explain to Flame. "But we would need four members in order to compete." Storm continued onto Jet's explanation. "Because of this and to maintain the ideal image of the Babylon Rogues, we expected to be able to recruit an avian, and luckily, we stumbled upon you." Wave finished the explanation. "That was very complicated…" Flame whispered. "Oh well, at least I can do something to help you win the competition."

"That's the spirit!" Wave praised her. "As this is your first time riding an Extreme Gear, we would need to see your potentials in the three abilities: Speed, Fly and Power. After mastering this, we will tell you the instructions you would need to keep in mind during the race. And then we'll –" Flame interrupted. "Forget the explaining, I wanna know my potentials first!" _She must have been very excited._ "Alright, you can use our gears as you race through this track. I've also set up the rails, fly rings and obstacles depending on the gear you use."

"Hmm, guess I'll try Fly-type." As Flame grabs Wave's board and makes a run for the course. After trying Jet's, Wave's and Storm's gears, Wave is able to collect data for the production of Flame's very own gear.

Three days later,

Wave bursts into Jet's office carrying a gear. "I've finally finished creating Flame's gear! I give you, Type-F, the team's prototype!"

"How come she has the prototype?" Jet jealously asked Wave. "It's better to give Sonic and his friends a surprise and who knows what that shorty'll think. Okay, it's time I demonstrate how do you work this prototype."

"I know I should be excited about this but do you think now's not a good time?" Flame worryingly stated this as she pointed at the window showing a violent storm. "It'll be fine. The competition's coming soon so you better know everything about it so you can practice." As Wave powers up the prototype, a thunder strikes at the prototype, causing a very bright light covering the whole place and fades immediately as it becomes intense.

"Ow, that was blinding." Jet says as he regains his vision. "Flame's right, now's not really the good time… my eyes, it burns…" Storm cries in agony due to the bright light. "That's true… Huh? Hey! What happened to Wave?" Flame asked as she noticed Wave is no where to be found at all. "Do you think the bright light has something to do with it?" Flame wonders and both Jet and Storm wondered the same thing.

Somewhere else,

"Ow, my head hurts; I really need to consider the weather condition before testing out my invention." As Wave is fully awake, she found herself not to be in Jet's office at all. "Where is this place?" she notices several citizens staring at her. _Must be because of attire,_ but she shoved that thought away. "Excuse me, miss… um, sir? Can you tell me where am I?" She attempts to ask one of the citizens.

"You're in Camelot. You're not from here, are you? No wonder you dress so differently." she stood still as she was stunned by the answer. "Camelot? I can't be here; I was in the airship, sleeping in my room. How could I suddenly be here?" she can't help but wonder about how she came here. "Excuse me, my lady," she turned to see a very familiar figure wearing armor. "Are you alright?"

"Hey! You look like the – Why am I saying this all over again?" Wave shouted at herself and even slapped herself to make sure she is dreaming. "Are you really okay?" The figure asked. "OKAY? Do I look okay to you? I don't even know how the heck I came here! I just – aaaaahhhhhh!" Wave screamed and suddenly fainted. "Looks like I'll have to take her to the castle. Hope King Sonic wouldn't mind about this guest." The guest carried Wave Bidal style and walked towards the castle of Camelot.

* * *

I hope this is as long as I can go. I was given a comment to make them longer so I hope this is enough.  
Moreover, as I heard some finches drink blood, I decided to include this for an insulting term for Flame. The "seeing stars" was also an impression from Monster Hunter Freedom 2 and that was a funny thing to actually force someone to "see stars". I also lack of the time to describe things alittle more cause it is already 2 am (pass my bed time)... Sorry...


	4. Familiar Faces

Hallelujah! Praise the Lord! After all the test related to A-Levels, I'm seriously dying here!

Anyways, on with the chapter!

* * *

Everything seemed very blank as Wave woke up, wonder how long had she been out. Once she looked at her surroundings, all she can see is pretty simple: the bed she's laying on, a window that's all she could remember. She tried to stand but something caught me.

"HELLO!" Said a yellowish figure right at my face.

"Gah! What do you think you're doing? You're giving me a heart attack!"

"Sorry, miss. Didn't mean to. I was ordered to watch over you and I get bored because three days have passed by so I wonder if you're dead. But looks like you're breathing so no worries." The figure smiled at her as if she was hoping she get to open her eyes. But she swore she resemble an orange finch she know of.

"What are you talking about, Flame? How did you even get here?"

"Excuse me, have we met?" The finch asked her as if she had no idea what happened or she had lost her memory.

"Flame, quit putting pranks on me. Just tell me where on Earth am I and what happened."

The finch remained silent for a few seconds and realized what she meant. "Oh, you got me wrong. My name is not Flame, it's Safir. And you're in Camelot, in case you don't know. All I know is that you passed out after yelling at my brother in the face but he's pretty nice to bring you here, you better be grateful about that."

"Wait, your brother? Who is he?"

"Palamedes is how you call him; he's so great I want to join in!" Safir's eyes gleamed with awe as she talked about her brother.

"Wow, you're really into him, just like how Flame would be so willing to join the Babylon Rogues. Speaking of willing, are you a knight of the round table?"

"Yes, I am. Just like my brother. I always follow his footsteps but the tryouts are so hard. I recall that I have to defeat as many members of the round table. I managed to beat all but Lancelot, he's tricky…" As Safir continued to remember what she had been through, Wave could see that she resemble Flame in many ways: Flame is willing to join the rogues; she impressed them as she single-handedly beat up a large gang and she always gets excited at her given task. A male avian came into the room as Safir continued about her recall.

"I see you're getting along with our guest here, Safir." The avian walked passed Safir and pat her head. "Now it's time to go for your duty, Galahad and Percival are waiting for you."

"Yeah! I get to have fun again! Oh yeah, Wave, hope you enjoy my brother's company for the time being." Safir joyfully skips out of the room while her brother sits down, still wearing his helmet.

"You must be Palamedes, Safir talked a lot about you."

"She's always like that, she thinks of me as her role-model but you have to get used to the way she gets really excited." Palamedes removed his helmet in which she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Lyle…" Wave whispered the name.

"Come again?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking about something." Wave was unable to believe Palamedes would make resemblance with Lyle.

**Lyle the Falcon was a former member of the Babylon Rogues before Storm took his place. He was a very important to her; he was even the one who gave her the special red pearl she was still wearing around her neck. The last time she saw him, they were trying to raid a high-security vault in which she cracked the code without a sweat. As she, Lyle and Jet were scavenging the loot the find within the vault, an alarm was heard as if someone was expecting them. They tried to escape but there were too much to avoid so that Lyle volunteered to distract them as she and Jet could leave safely. Of course Wave didn't want him to risk himself just for them but they had no choice as Lyle immediately left to keep the security busy with him instead of the others. As she and Jet were at a safe distance, they clearly heard gunshots, they waited for him in their airship for nearly four days but Lyle didn't show up. Thinking he's forever gone, Jet believed that sacrifices should be made and continued to move on. Wave, however, was unable to accept the truth that she cried for days but as she calmed down, she knew that grieving for a lost friend would not do her any good, now that he's gone. The two were searching for a third member until they met Storm and started their lives again.**

She thought she was able to move on but as she sees Palamedes' face, she remembers that traumatizing day. She had no idea that her knight in shining armor as she met before she fainted would look like Lyle.

"Are you okay, Wave?" Palamedes must have seen Wave's expression that he couldn't ignore it.

"You see, I used to know someone who looked like you, but I don't want to talk about it."

"I understand. I think my time here is over; I have to get back to my post. I think Safir will give you a tour around the next day so I suggest you get some rest." Palamedes stood up and walked towards the door. For some reason, the way he acts is exactly the same as Lyle's but Wave really needs some rest after recalling all about him. As she laid down, tears started to come out as she seriously missed him.

* * *

Sorry for this delay abd please don't think of killing me if you're a JetXWave fan or somthing, I just wanna be unique. Lyle the Falcon is just an OC here.


	5. Wave and Safir

I didn't expect that I would have a rough time being able to continue with my story cuz I got A-Levels coming in, that's an exam, extremely difficult. I need to be able to balance my time studying and thinking of new ideas for this story. So, here's the fourth chapter!

* * *

It has been a very tough day, or week. First thing I remember is getting a déjà-vu, seeing many knights looking like people I know of and I'm very likely to be stuck here until I can find a way to go back to my world. For now, I have to stick around with the Flame-like knight with the name of Safir as she's giving me a tour around Camelot (actually, the castle grounds only, she is somehow forbidden to leave the castle grounds unless another knight is also with us but all of them are pretty busy with their duties so we bother not to disturb them).

"So, Wave, how did you exactly get here anyway?" Safir turns to me while we were walking around the castle during my tour.

"I'm not pretty sure you would believe me but I was trying to test the prototype Extreme Gear where Flame, your counterpart in my world, will be using in the coming Grand Prix." I try to put these words correctly for Safir to understand but then she just tilts her head sideways.

"What's a 'prototype'? What's an 'Extreme Gear'? What's a 'counterpart'? What's a 'Grand Prix'? And who is this Flame?"

"Wow, I didn't expect you to have more questions than I would have."

"Come on, don't expect me to be a know-it-all about your stuff. What you say is truly foreign that I don't have a clue."

"Alright, alright. A prototype, is simply, a new-type. An Extreme Gear is a kind of transportation, allowing us to fly or hover at high speeds, and there are different kinds of Gears but I wont get into further details."

Safir's eyes shine with awe as I explained a part of things she doesn't know about my world. "I didn't know you guys have something so appealing! All of us run except Lancelot who kind of seems he can skate and Gawain can hover but not really fast."

"Who knows? As I was saying, a counterpart is someone who looks like you but lives in different worlds and a Grand Prix is a series of racing competitions for the win. What do I miss? Oh yeah! Flame is a new friend of mine and she's pretty much as hyperactive as you are so the two of you share the same personalities."

Safir blinks her eyes several times as I mention about Flame. She just continues walking forward but stops to say, "I suppose Palamedes has a counterpart as well?" Her question kind of caught me by surprise. "You don't need to hide, I saw you reacted to his face right after I left and say 'Lyle'."

"I know of someone who looks like him. He is a close friend of mine, maybe more than that. But he went missing for more than three weeks since we last saw him and we all thought he was dead. Now I didn't expect to see his counterpart here." I really hate to talk about Lyle again and tears start pouring down thinking about that tragic day.

"I-I'm sorry, about… what you have to go through. Tell you what? You're not the only one who has this feeling. Even King Sonic talks somehow the similar way since his first arrival." I can see Safir is trying to cheer me up after having me to talk about Lyle. But when Sonic's name comes out from her mouth, it surprises me more.

"What are you doing here, Safir? Are you supposed to be on duty?" Before I can ask her about Sonic, another knight, I swear I recognized his voice but it's not that red mutt Storm wants to get even with, caught us wandering around while I'm having my tour.

Safir turns to the knight with her hands on her hips. "Oh, come on, Lancy. I'm not on duty until dusk and my brother needs me to show her around. Also, I would take her outside the castle but I can't and you know why." With a grunt, the knight walks away.

"Lancy, as in Lancelot?" I ask Safir about the knight she just spoke to.

"Yep, he's said to be the Ultimate Knight and he's even more loyal to the king than we all are. But, uh, I tend to have problems remembering names, even my brother's, so I sometimes give them nicknames, strange of me, huh?" Safir laughs while rubbing the back of her head.

"It seems he twitched when you call him that. I'm not sure if Flame will give others nicknames. By the way, when can I meet Sonic? For some reason, he's is an acquaintance of mine and I need to make sure he's the one I know of." Yes, for now on, Sonic seems to get into my attention and if he's really here, he must know the way back to our world.

"I wish but now that Lancy mentions about my duty, dusk is coming so we have to end your tour and take you to your chamber. But if you really want to see the king that badly, I'll inform my brother about it so he will ask the king about it." I nod at her reply and we walk back to my chamber, being very eager to meet this King Sonic and determined togo back home before the Grand Prix starts.

* * *

It may be short but I need to study! My A-Levels will last until mid-May so I'm gonna be more busy than relaxed. Sorry and Read and Review XD!


	6. The truth about Flame

Again with the delay... first exams, now work. How much time do I have to spare is very short. If you come to appreciate this story and want it to continue, please review so that would be an encouragement for me to find as much time as possible to think up new ideas.

* * *

_Back to the Babylon Rogues_

"Ow, that was blinding." Jet says as he regains his vision. "Flame's right, now's not really the good time… my eyes, it burns…" Storm cries in agony due to the bright light. "That's true… Huh? Hey! What happened to Wave?" Flame asked as she noticed Wave is no where to be found at all. "Do you think the bright light has something to do with it?" Flame wonders and both Jet and Storm wondered the same thing.

"I shouldn't have stopped her, I can't believe this is happening again." Flame muttered to herself, ensuring that neither Jet nor Storm could hear her.

"Say Flame, I recalled that you were that willing to join us, right? How about you tell us what caused you to be very fond of us?" Jet spoke to Flame, knocking her out of her slight trance. Flame seemed hesitant at first due to something which seemed important of her. "If you don't want to talk about it, you don't need to "

"No, you guys deserve to know." Flame reluctantly replied immediately. "It's just that… my…" Tears started to form at her eyes. "My brother… happened to be a Babylon Rogue like you guys… he always talked about it at home about how you guys go around the world for treasures.

I became inspired to be like you guys so I wished to join him so we can both gather treasures together. I always wanted to travel the world and broaden my horizon. He also happened to give me the amber amulet I got now.

But the last time I saw him, which is the day he gave me that amulet, he said he is going to raid a security vault in order to find something for my birthday. But he never came home at all. I don't know if something happened to him but all I have is this amulet to remember him."

As Flame showed her amulet to the boys, Jet's eyes widened as he immediately recognize it and the only thing he can think of now is that day.

**In the Amazons, Jet, Wave and Lyle searched for a labyrinth to continue with their treasure hunting business as usual. Upon arrival, Lyle only carries an amber amulet as his prize, nothing else.**

"**Hey, Lyle. What's with that jewel? You know there's more to pick."**

**Lyle laughs as a response. "I know that Jet. But I want to give this to someone. Apart from Wave, that someone also supports me even if I'm not there. That's why I want to give it as a thank you for being there with me, even if we are apart."**

As Jet remembered, Lyle didn't specify the gender of the one he talked about. But as he saw it again, Jet found himself being guilty for what happened to Lyle now that Flame probably lost her only family left. He even didn't know how she will take it if he is to tell her Lyle sacrificed himself to save him and Wave. And it seems whenever Flame talks about Lyle, she gets into an emotional breakdown. But wanting to get into the Grand Prix, he finally decided to save the truth until the end of it as he predicted that she might quit the Babylon Rogues if she is to know about Lyle's apparent death. For now, he believes that Flame needs to focus on the competition and getting Wave back here also becomes the top priority. As much as he hated to be selfish towards Lyle's younger sister, he wants to get into the competition and settle the score with Sonic and his gang once again.

* * *

Surprised? That was kind of inspired by _Tsubasa Resevoir Chronicles_. Now I have one question if I am to continue: What will happen to Wave in Camelot. How will Palamedes' fate go in Camelot? What is the other reason for Safir's nicknaming habit (Spoilers, you think?)? Like I said above, R&R. This may be short, but my time is limited too.


End file.
